


After The Con

by JackiLeigh



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Five years post series finale.





	After The Con

AFTER THE CON

AN: I am writing this after being told what happened in the finale. (I lost track of things in the hospital and missed the last few episodes of the series. But I have since bought the DVD and caught myself up.) I don’t plan to change the story. The only thing, I’m not sure if I was told the sex of the child. I am just going to say El had a boy. I hope you enjoy what I came up with. JL

 

It had been 5 years, almost to the day, and he missed them all. Mozzie had been such a good friend. But they had decided that there were too many eyes on him. If Mozzie left town also, he would surely be followed.

June had been incredible, giving a young conman, she barely knew, a place to call home. It meant more than she knew because the apartment had been Neal’s only real home as an adult. And better yet, June asked nothing from him, except to respect her home and to pay his rent.

El and Peter Burke had meant a lot to Neal also. They both had allowed him into their lives. El had been the first to do that, after the conman’s initial surprise visit to their home. She decided she really liked him. Peter had agreed to their arrangement knowing it wouldn’t last. The office poll had been 3 months. Peter had had 6 months. But 6 months soon passed, and then a year passed. Everybody was amazed. They had never expected Caffrey to last that long. And Neal knew he was missed. Jones still had the origami crane Neal had given him; and Agent Berrigan had kept a tie plus the origami rose Neal had given her.

Neal loved his Paris flat. He had an excellent view of the city, giving him many vistas to paint. He hadn’t conned anyone for a while, and he was missing it. He had sold some of his paintings, under false pretenses, of course. He had run some other cons in France, also. But it wasn’t the same. He wanted to come home.

Neal missed him home and he wanted to go back. He just needed to decide how he was going to do it so he would not alert the entire bureau.

Neal’s mind worked as he paced the floor of his flat. He knew, even after 5 years, the FBI might still have radar up about him. The statute of limitations was up. But it still concerned him, aside from the fact most believed him to be dead. And if Peter was still there, at the bureau, Neal could be sure it was true, especially since Peter knew he was alive. Neal had meant the treasure as a message and to repay the debt. He was sure Peter got both meanings.

The conman could do like he usually did, choose a name, falsify some documents and jump a plane. But he didn’t want to burn any bridges. He liked France, and he wanted to be able to return to his second home.

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for your amazing response. I have several stories I am working on. I had written several while I was laid up in bed. I am now trying to get them all typed up, so please be patient if I don’t post regularly or if I don’t respond to your review. I am honestly, truly playing ‘catch-up’ here. JL

It had been easy, a little too easy, actually. Neal had just picked a name and boarded a plane with a minimum of a disguise. It worked. Before long he was back in the Big Apple. The conman moved quickly through the airport and out of the building. He held up his hand to cab. He looked around again and smiled. He realized he was really back in the first city he had ever truly called home. He had to go and see June first.

The cab pulled up in front of the Wellington Mansion. Neal got out, paid the cabbie, the stood and stared for just a moment. The place had not changed. Neal had taken a chance coming here. If he was being watched, this was one place the FBI would most definitely check out. But he took the chance. He went up and knocked on the door.

Carlotta Rivera, one of June’s maids, answered. She stood stock-still staring at him. “Dios Mio’, Senior Caffrey! Dios Mio’!” She kept saying, shaking her head.

Neal stepped forward. “It’s me, Carlotta. I’m here. “I’m okay.” He smiled and approached her slowly, afraid she might faint.

Carlotta looked at the young man in front of her. She forced out a breath paused to calm herself. “Senorita June is in the kitchen. Please come in.”

Neal smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Welcome home, Senor Neal.” Carlotta said as she closed the door.

Neal was suddenly nervous. He didn’t know if June knew the truth of his plan. Did she still believe him dead? Surely Mozzie had told her the truth. Neal paused at the door of the kitchen lost in thought. He looked up when he felt eyes on him.

“Neal Caffrey!” June said before she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“Hi, June.” Neal said, hugging her back.

“You’ve come home!”

“I’m visiting.” Neal said, stepping back. “Mozzie told you?”

June nodded. “He took pity on me.”

“Neal, when Peter first told me. When he called….” June shook her head.

“I’m sorry. I just needed a clean break.” Neal explained.

“So then, why are you back?”

“I missed this life, my life, the people, New York.” Neal said.

“You can always come back…to live.” 

Neal shook his head. “I walked out on the FBI. I left this life behind.”

“It’s never ‘goodbye’, Neal, it’s always ‘so long.’”

Neal smiled and hugged June again.

“I left the apartment the same. Your suits are all dry-cleaned.”

“I can’t stay.”

“…just a day or two. You can stay here, with me.”

“I’d like that.” Neal admitted.

 

TBC

 

Chapter 3

 

Neal woke up early the next morning. He was very confused. It took him a few moments to realize he wasn’t in Paris anymore. He was back in the USA, In New York City. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw her sitting outside, waiting for him. Neal wrapped himself in a robe and walked out onto the patio.

“Italian Roast?” Neal asked as he took the seat opposite hers.

June nodded as the filled his cup.

“Some things never change.” Neal said as he sipped his coffee. “Do you talk to Mozzie?”

June nodded again. “We still have our book club.”

“That’s good.”

“He misses you so much, Neal. He understood why you have to start a new life on your own. But that doesn’t make it any easier to take.”

“I’d love to see him, if you can get him here. Don’t tell him why.”

“I can do that.” June stated.

“I want to see El.”

“That will be a little harder.” June said as she finished her coffee and poured herself another cup.

“Peter won’t….”

“He’s retired, Neal, about 2 years after you left. It just…it seemed like he didn’t have it in him anymore.” June said. “He spends a lot of time with Jacob and has turned himself into, basically, a house husband. El still runs her business, remotely. Jacob keeps her busy too.”

“Who’s Jacob?” Neal asked.

June smiled. Neal didn’t know. “Three months after Peter found out you were alive he found out he was going to be a daddy. Jacob is 2 ½ years old.”

Neal smiled and shook his head. He was speechless for just a second. Peter Burke a dad! Wow!

Neal found his voice. He would come back to the dad thing. He just had to ask his other questions first. “Who’s doing Peter’s job?”

“Jones.” June replied. “Diana took the head, Hughes job. Everybody says she’s a great boss, the first female to hold that position in the White Collar Division.”

“I want to hear about Jacob.”

“Well, his name is Jacob Neal Burke.” June said sitting down her coffee cup.

“Jacob Neal….?” Neal asked surprised and grinning.

“Yes, they did.” June replied, answering his unspoken question.

“I can’t believe it. Peter Burke is a dad.” Neal shook his head.

“You’re not the only one. Both El and Peter were both shocked that she was pregnant. Then finally…when it dawned on Peter that he was finally going to be a dad…he left the FBI. He was so afraid something would happen to him and Jacob would grow up without a father.”

“Wow!” Neal paused. “Do you think El and Peter would see me?”

“I don’t know, Neal. Peter still considered himself to be an agent.”

TBC

End Notes: As I said, I wrote this story before I saw the series finale, so the name ‘Jacob Neal Burke’ is mine.

 

 

Chapter 4

 

They looked at each other. They rarely had visitors after 8 p.m. and especially not at their back door. El got up to answer the door. She stood still and stared for just a moment as the sight registered in her brain. She then pulled him into a big hug.

“Neal?!” El said, asked disbelieving.

“Hi, El.” Neal said simply, hugging her back.

“Oh, my…Neal?” Peter said, getting up from his supper and walking to the door. He pulled Neal into a bear hug.

Neal was panting, almost, as Peter let go of him. But, at least, his anxiety about wondering if Peter and El would see him was gone.

“So, Mom…Dad, I would love to meet my namesake.” Neal said, grinning.

“How did you find out?” El asked.

“…the proud Grandma.” Neal replied, talking about June.

Peter nodded. “Yeah, she’s turned her spare room at the back on the mansion on the first floor into a playroom.” He paused. “He’s had his birthday parties there. Then June takes Jacob and his friends to the park. She just pays to have the park closed so that the kids can run free.”

“Well…could you use another uncle?” Neal inquired.

“…can never have too many uncles.” El grinned.

“Good, I would love to have a nephew. ….” Neal looked at Peter. “ What are you going to do?”

Peter stared at Neal. “What do you mean?”

“June said you were retired, but I know you.”

Peter looked at Neal. “No law against friends visiting friends.”

TBC

 

 

Chapter 5

 

“I done, Mama.” Jacob said, coming out of the first floor bathroom that used to be Peter’s and El’s home office.

El and Peter found, after Jacob was born, that their house was not exactly kid friendly. They had to have a bathroom on the first floor. They had both gotten very tired of carrying their son upstairs to the bathroom only to have him use his diaper before they could get him to the second floor bath.

They also had to child-proof the house and teach Satch that Jacob was not a human chew toy. Satch had never seen anybody that small, and, at first, had no idea what to do with him.

Jacob exited the bathroom. He stopped short when he saw Neal.

“Who dat, Mama?” Jacob asked, running to El and hiding behind her.

Peter bent down to his son’s level. “That’s your Uncle Neal.”

“Unka Neal?” Jacob asked.

“Yes Jacob,” El replied. “He’s your Uncle Neal.”

Neal knelt down in front of Jacob and extended his hand. “Nice to meet you, Jacob.”

Jacob stared at Neal for just a moment before he took the ex-con’s hand and shook it.

Neal looked up at El. “He has your eyes, El. But he’s got Peter’s nose and cheekbones.”

They both nodded. They had noticed and been told that many, many times already.

“I’ve missed so much.” Neal replied. He smiled at Jacob and then stood back up. The ex-con looked at El. “I would have loved to have seen you pregnant.” He said, smiling at the images. ”…swollen ankles and all. Did you have weird cravings?”

El nodded. “Chocolate chip ice cream, sardines and deep fried pickles, and I don’t even like sardines, never have.”

Neal laughed heartily.

“I got all the usual. My belly got so big I was in bed for a week at the end of the pregnancy.” El related.

“What was Peter doing during all of this?” Neal asked.

“Dealing with her hormones and mood swings.” Peter interjected. “At times I thought she was giving birth to demon spawn.”

Neal really laughed this time.

“No joke.” El shook her head. “It was like I was outside my body looking in. I was wondering who that evil woman was.”

“I would have loved to have been here for all of it.” Neal replied, at little bit sad.

 

TBC

 

Chapter 6

 

By the time El, Peter and Neal started talking again, Jacob had gone back into the bathroom. He had left his teddy bear in there. He handed it over to Neal.

“Teddy gots a bo-bo.” Jacob said, pointing to the Sponge Bob Band-Aid on Teddy’s left arm.

“Yes, he does.” Neal said, taking the bear and examining it closely. “I like that Band-Aid.”

“Mama gots it for me. She putted it on.” Jacob explained. “Me and Daddy held Teddy down. He didn’t like it.”

“Well, maybe next time he won’t be so scared.” Neal said, handing the bear back to Jacob. Neal bent down to Jacob’s level again. “I’m glad you like Teddy. What other types of toys do you like?” Neal asked. HE wanted to make sure his ‘nephew’ had plenty of toys.

“I likes trucks, trains, blocks….” Jacob said, getting excited.

Neal’s mind ran wild. He would have a very easy time shopping.

“Okay, anything else?” Neal asked.

Jacob shook his head and stared at the floor, suddenly shy.

“You don’t have to buy Jacob anything.” El said.

“I know, but I have a few birthdays and holidays to make up for.” Neal stated.

Peter got serious. “Neal, you know what could happen to you here. Why did you come back?”

 

TBC

 

Chapter 7

 

“I missed my life. I missed this life.” Neal explained. “For the first time in my life somebody really cared about me. June offered me a home. You offered me friendship. I just…. I missed all that.”

“Surely, you have people who….” El stated.

Neal shook his head. “I like Paris, but….” He stopped, realizing what he had done. The conman smiled at the Burkes.

“Paris, huh?” Peter asked.

Neal nodded. “It’s great.”

“How long are you staying?” El asked.

“Just a day or two. I need to see Mozzie. But first I have to find him.” Neal said.

“Unka Neal.” Jacob stretched his tiny arms to be picked up.

Neal reached down and got him.

“You stay here.” Jacob stated.

“There’s nowhere for me to sleep.” Neal replied.

“My bed.” Jacob offered.

“You bed is too small.” Neal told Jacob, figuring he slept in a toddler bed.

“Uncle Neal has a place to stay, Jacob.” El said as a way to end the discussion. “He’s staying with Grandma June.”

Jacob nodded. He snuggled closer to Neal and closed his eyes.

Peter reached over and took Jacob out of Neal’s arms. “It’s time this little man had his nap.”

“Daddy.” Jacob whined. He didn’t want to nap, even though he was fighting sleep.

“Don’t ‘Daddy’ me, Kid.” You need a nap.” Peter said, hugging his son tightly.

“I not sleepy.” Jacob said, wiping his eyes.

Peter carried Jacob upstairs to his bedroom to nap. Peter turned the monitor on and then headed back downstairs.

El took advantage of the situation and poured them all some wine. It was the only time that she and Peter got any ‘adult’ time. Jacob’s naps were never long.

“I’m glad you came back. And thanks for the present you gave Peter.” El stated.

“After Keller died, I found out he had treasure he had not turned in to the Russians. I found it and gave it to Peter. I knew he would put it back where it belonged.”

“I’m glad you did.” El replied.

Neal looked at his watch. He had to be back across town to meet up with Mozzie. They were supposed to meet at June’s. The conman really needed to see his friend before he went back to Paris.

“I’m going to have to be leaving soon.” Neal told El. “But I was wondering about Diana and Theo…and Jones.”

Peter came back downstairs and took his glass of wine off the dining room table. He took a sip and then rejoined the conversation.

“Theo is 6 ½ now. He’s in first grade, such a smart kid. Peter replied. “Diana is doing a wonderful job in Hughes’ place.” Peter paused. “It’s ashamed he didn’t get to enjoy his retirement.”

“What? What happened?” Neal asked.

“Hughes had cancer.” Peter answered. “Nobody knew, not even him.”

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 8

 

“When Hughes retired he was really sick. He only lasted about 6 months. Diana had been the next logical choice. Well, actually I had been the next logical choice. But I had already chosen to retire. Diana was ready. She…it worked out well for her. No more dangerous field work, great for Theo, and regular hours, also great for Theo.”

“Jones got a promotion, too?” Neal asked.

“He did.” Peter answered. “He took over my old job.”

“Wow, how is Jones doing?”

“Wonderfully,” Peter replied. “he’s taken well to Diana being his boss. Which I didn’t anticipate that being a problem. He has a great respect for women.”

Neal paused, but he had to ask. “FBI know I’m here? Am I still on the radar?”

“I made sur they knew that you were the one who returned the treasure. That helped your case. And, good news, your sentence would have been commuted accordingly, which means a year in jail, no deals. A year in prison, then you’d have been a free man.”

“I guess that they were surprised that I turned up alive.” Neal said.

“You don’t get it.” Peter said shaking his head. “I told them I found all this out after you had passed. You left me a note, I found later. So in essence, you’re still dead.” Peter saw the look on Neal’s face. “It’s not completely inaccurate. The note you sent me changed my life. You told me about the treasure in a note, both times.”

Neal shook his head. “It’s for the best, I guess. I can’t go back to prison. It’s like…you look out the window and see the world go by. But inside…inside that place the world stops and one hour, one day feels like ten.”

“I have no idea, Neal.” Peter stated.

“Nobody does, unless you’ve been there.”

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 9

 

AN: Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. You are awesome, as always. Enjoy this last chapter. JL

Neal felt good when he left the Burke’s home. He was glad he had come. He had been beyond shocked when he found out that the Burkes were now parents. And he was sort of surprised to see what a good ‘Daddy’ Peter was. Neal was floored when he found out Peter had retired from the FBI to help raise his son. Neal had assumed the only thing that would get Peter Burke out of the FBI would be death, either by bullet or old age. And of course, El was a excellent ‘Mommie.’ That was a no-brainer. And Jacob was adorable, of course. Neal was proud to have a namesake, even if he didn’t produce it, Jacob Neal Burke. The name made him smile.

Neal arrived back at June’s to find an old friend sitting on his former couch, in his former apartment, drinking his former wine.

“Mon Friar.” Mozzie stated. “The streets are abuzz.”

“Abuzz?” Neal grinned.

“Well, abuzz is not correct. But things are really jumping. The news of your return has spread far and wide.” Mozzie thought for a second. “We should have met at ‘Sunday since today is Wednesday.”

Neal shook his head. “If the FBI even believes the gossip, they wouldn’t look here, too obvious. If they decide to believe the talk, then they will probably think I would just do the job and get out of town. They’d think I was gone by now.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I am.”

WC WC WC WC WC

 

Neal was glad to be back in Paris. And he felt better about his life in general. His namesake made all the difference. He had a lot of shipping to do. And it just so happened that about 2 weeks after Neal returned to Paris that the Burkes got a huge box full of children’s toys.

THE END

 

END NOTES: As I said in the beginning of this story, I wrote this based on what someone had told me had happened in the series finale. I was told that El was pregnant. I couldn’t remember if I was told boy or girl, so I just made the baby a boy. The name Jacob Neal Burke is mine.


End file.
